Caught
by LunacyMoor
Summary: Scabior grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and pulled her forward off the tree, keeping her body pulled hard against his own. He walked forward a few steps, smirking. "The thing is ginger, she'll be more fun than you."   CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, Hang tight.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Hermione/Scabior

**Warnings:** Adult themes. Scabior in this story is dark (he _is _a Snatcher after all!)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?

* * *

"He can't save you. It's just us. You and me beautiful." he crooned, stroking the side of her face with the backs of his grubby fingers. She winced at the contact and tried to turn away. "Don't be like that." he said, grabbing her chin and turning her head to look at him. He leaned in slowly, amused by the fearful look in her eyes and the gentle quiver of her jaw. "You'll be my favourite." he breathed, his breath brushing across the milky white skin of her neck. He leaned in closer, inhaling the soft scent of flowers that still lingered on the collar of her jacket. Her body was rigid, trying to keep as far away from him as she could which wasn't very far at all. He'd trapped her against one of the trees, bracing one arm beside her head, the other held her shoulder pinned hard against the bark. Her wrists were bound with thin coils of rope and her wand lay useless in the grass ten feet away. She whimpered audibly when she felt his lips graze the soft skin of her throat, making it tingle where his stubble brushed roughly against it.  
"Leave her alone!" Ron bellowed from across the clearing. He was struggling valiantly against Greyback who had him tightly by the arms. Harry lay unconscious on the leaf strewn ground, his captor; a weedy looking wizard, stood with one muddy boot against his chest. He'd been stunned well before Ron and Hermione had been caught.  
"What are you going to do, ginger?" Scabior sniggered, not turning to look at the furious boy.  
"Let her go! Just take me!"  
Scabior grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and pulled her forward off the tree, keeping her body pulled hard against his own. He walked forward a few steps, smirking.  
"The thing is ginger, she'll be more fun than you."  
Ron's jaw dropped for a second before his face contorted into a snarl.  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Scabior taunted, pulling Hermione even closer and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I think I do. Well, isn't that interesting." He looked down at Hermione, "Did you know he had a thing for you?" he asked her mockingly, pulling her head back so that she was looking up at him. "Did you know that he wants to jump your pretty little bones?" He looked at her confused expression with amusement. "I didn't think so. He kept it a secret, too much of a coward to say anything. Well I bet you're wishing you said something now ginger. If you're lucky I'll tell you how she is."  
At this Ron let out a loud yell and flung himself forward, the force nearly pulling Greyback of his feet.  
"I swear if you lay a finger on here I'll kill you!" he roared. The aggression in his voice was scarily unfamiliar to Hermione who took an automatic step back, right into Scabior who tightened his grip on her waist to the point where it was painful.  
"Careful ginger, you're scaring the girl. Take 'em to the Manor." he drawled, gesturing towards Ron and Harry.  
"What about the witch?" Greyback growled as Ron continued to fight against him.  
Scabior smirked down at her, "We're going to get to know each other a bit better."  
The Snatchers sniggered loudly at the petrified look on Hermione's face, however Greyback looked sour, he'd been hoping to get his hands on her and maybe find out if her blood really was as dirty as they said. His expression was not missed by Scabior whose hand dug deeper into her skin. Greyback cast one last dark look at Hermione before roaring at the others to get Harry up off the ground, they scrabbled to pick up his limp body, not wanting to anger the hostile werewolf any further. There were three loud pops and the Snatchers disappeared, leaving Hermione and Scabior alone in the woods.

"So, you must be Miss Granger if you're hanging out with the ginger and Potter." He murmured in her ear. He released the grip he had on her hair and spun her around roughly so that she was facing him. Hermione didn't make a sound, she kept her eyes downcast and her body rigid. Scabior looked down at the frightened witch. A section of her hair had fallen in front of her face, obscuring it from his view. With surprisingly gentle fingers he brushed it aside his cold fingers trailing down the side of her neck, coming to a halt on her shoulder. She shuddered slightly, her jaw still trembling and her eyes still downcast refusing to look up at him.  
"Look at me." he murmured, leaning down so that his face was closer to hers. "Look at _me_." he repeated, forcefully grabbing her chin and tilted her head up to his. Her eyes glittered in the dying light of the forest. Her tears threatened to spill down her cold, pink cheeks.  
"Don't be like that beautiful." he crooned, brushing his finger underneath her eye, collecting a single tear drop. He pulled her tightly against himself, he pressed his lips against her temple briefly before roughly shoving her to the ground. Hermione shrieked in surprise, landing with a heavy thud on the cold earthy ground. Her head snapped forwards from the impact before snapping back and smacking into the dirt. Before she could even struggle to get to her feet he was upon her. Straddling her hips and leering down at her with a predatorial smile. He braced himself with one arm on either side of her head, his long ponytail hanging over his left shoulder, inches away from brushing against her cheek. The reality of the situation finally hit Hermione. She was in the middle of the forest with a man; a Snatcher, who had every intention of doing whatever he pleased with her and there was no one around to save her. So she responded in the only way she could think of: with fury.

With a snarl she started to thrash about, trying to dislodge him. Her wrists were still bound which made it hard for her to keep her balance, she violently bucked her hips upwards in a last desperate attempt to unseat him. Not expecting the sudden movement Scabior jerked upwards, sliding forwards onto her stomach and chest, compressing her lungs. She gasped loudly as the air rushed out of her lungs yet again. He slid back onto her hips, sitting slightly heavier than he did before.  
"So there is a bit of a spitfire in there." he said, amusement apparent in his voice. "Good, I was starting to think that this would be too easy."  
Hermione glared up at him icily. Her brain was ticking away, trying to think of a way out of the situation yet she kept drawing blanks. The other Snatchers had seemed dimwitted and borderline stupid however Scabior was downright cunning and difficult to trick. She would have her work cut out for her if she wanted to get away. He leant over her until his face was centimetres away from hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, it smelt faintly of cigarette smoke and whisky. He brushed his lips against her cheek, dragging them softly against her skin until they reached her ear.  
"Cat got your tongue?" he whispered harshly.  
"Don't touch me." she hissed venomously.  
He laughed darkly. "Oh I'll do more than touch you beautiful. You can be sure of that." He kissed the shell of her ear before he rapidly sunk his teeth into the very tip of it. Hermione's screams echoed throughout the woods. A few startled birds flew out of the trees around them.  
"Let go! Let go!" she screeched as he continued to bite deeper. He tugged on it once before releasing it. A satisfied smirk spread across his face.  
"Surprisingly painful isn't it?" his voice was silky, his eyes danced with satisfaction at the look of shock and pain on her face.  
"You're sick." she spat, wincing from the pain in her ear.  
He flicked her swollen ear tip, chuckling when she squealed. "You don't even know the worst of it."

**A/N:** Continue? Leave it at this? Let me know what you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

Hermione turned her face away from the Snatcher, trying to block out his voice but no matter how hard she tried it continued to seep into her stream of thought.  
"Don't pretend that you can't hear me." He warned her. "I don't appreciate being ignored.  
"And I don't appreciate being sat on!" Hermione snapped back.  
"All the more reason for me to stay here." he replied, sitting back and putting all of his weight onto her hips.  
"The more uncomfortable you are, the happier I am. I thought you would have picked that up by now, you being an intelligent witch and whatnot."  
"How would you know if I'm intelligent?" she asked, feeling surprised despite the situation.  
He laughed once, "It's on your file. Supposedly you're the brains of the trio. Apparently the other two are as blunt as a Nun's cu-"  
"Charming choice of words but I suppose it would be silly to expect more from a Snatcher." Hermione spat.  
He leant down until his lips were next to her ear, grinning when she winced and tried to move away.  
"I can think of plenty of others, but I'd rather hear you say them."  
Taking the opportunity presented to her, Hermione suddenly grabbed the tip of his ear between her teeth and bit down. Hard.

Scabior let out a yell right into her ear, but that didn't stop her. If anything, it made her bite down harder.  
"Let...go!" Scabior panted, grabbing a fistful of her hair and giving it a hard tug. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were bared in a snarl. "Let...go...mudblood!" he snarled through his teeth.  
Hermione's jaw automatically tightened at the mention of the derogatory name causing Scabior to let out a bellow and a few choice words. Hermione could feel something starting to pool in her mouth. It was with a jolt that she realised it was blood, the tangy metallic taste danced across her tongue. Scabior continued to shout and swear tugging desperately on her hair trying to make her let go. In desperation for the pain to cease he firmly wrapped one of his hands around her throat, digging his nails into the side of her neck. Opening her mouth to yelp in surprise Scabior's ear slipped from between her teeth. He instantly threw himself off her, rolling onto his back and clutching his bleeding, bruised ear.  
"_Incarcerous!_" he growled, pointing his wand at Hermione. Ropes shot from it's tip and began to coil themselves around her body, making it impossible for her to move from her spot on the ground.

As soon as he was certain that she couldn't get up he turned his attention back to his ear. He sat up and started to gingerly feel the tip, hissing when he found the puncture marks. Furrowing his brow he muttered a few healing spells under his breath, trying to fix the damage as best he could. After the skin had knit itself back together he started to clean off the dried blood, as his ear tip was still too tender to touch he muttered "_Tergeo_" and the tip of his wand started to syphon the blood away,showing the set of teeth marks Hermione had left behind.  
Once his ear was clean and healing he turned to face her, she was watching him with wide eyes full of fear. Obviously expecting some sort of repercussion for her actions. He had thought about getting her back, _crucio _had sprung to mind more than once. But that was Bellatrix's trademark, he preferred something a little more personal with more thought.

"Clever little minx aren't you." he said, a dark smile spreading across his face. "I guess I'll just have to be careful with what I say. You might get ideas. Let me tell you something though." he added, getting to his feet and hoisting her up, he held her in front of his body and rested his head on her shoulder so he could still hiss quietly into her ear without the risk of being bitten.  
"Just a word of advice my lovely, do something like that and I'll make sure I do something much worse to you."

Hermione shuddered at the menace in his tone, she shut her eyes tightly wishing that she could get away from Scabior. However she knew that if she tried to apparate he would just be dragged along with her. As if he was reading her thoughts Scabior crooned in her ear. "Don't bother trying to apparate either. I'm not letting you go."

One of his hands slowly snaked down her side until he reached her hip which he gripped tightly. His other arm was wrapped around her chest, holding her up against him. "I really should return the favour, an eye for an eye." he growled in her ear.  
"An eye for an eye makes the world blind." She snarled, desperately fighting to keep fear from sneaking into her voice.  
"You'd still be beautiful if you were blind and the world would still be a world." he breathed before carefully raking his teeth over the still sensitive skin of her ear.

Instantly Hermione started to thrash about, desperately trying to keep her ears as far away from his mouth as possible. He almost fell forwards in surprise, he hadn't been expecting her reaction to be so violent however, his strong arms managed to restrict her movements until she stopped, exhausted from her efforts. He placed one hand on her cheek and used it to pull her head closer to his mouth until he could reach her ear again. Then slowly he traced it's outline with the very tip of his tongue. She stiffened and held her breath the second his tongue made contact with her skin. She let out a small gasp when he very gently bit the tip, he chuckled darkly as he let go.  
"I wasn't going to bite you like a rabid animal if that's what you thought. I was thinking of something infinitely more painful and less messy. Any ideas what it could be?" his voice was low and full of menace.  
"No idea? Well that's a righ' shame, I suppose I'll just have to give you an example." he took his hand off her hip and withdrew his wand from it's holster, pressing the tip into the gap between her shoulder blades. Hermione's breath quickened, her mind was buzzing as she desperately tried to think of all the excruciatingly painful spells she'd ever come across, the most obvious one not crossing her mind.

"_Cruc-_"  
"NO!" she screamed, throwing herself roughly to the left. Scabior let her fall to the ground, this time he'd been expecting her reaction. He looked down at the terrified young witch, her eyes were wide open and her chest was heaving as if she'd been running all day. He waited, expecting her to burst into tears and start pleading with him. He was most surprised when she did the exact opposite.

Her wide eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth contorted into a snarl. The air around her began to crackle with magic. The ropes around her began to smoke until they crumbled and fell useless to the ground in little piles of ash. Scabior took an automatic step back. This was the first time one of his captives had ever managed to use wandless magic successfully. Slowly she climbed to her feet, not taking her eyes of him.  
Suddenly the little muggleborn witch didn't seem so harmless. His taunting and teasing seemed to have awoken a dormant side of her personality, "_either that or she's completely lost her marbles" _he thought to himself.

He subconsciously raised his wand slightly higher, taking aim at her heart in case he had to defend himself, although the cocky little voice in his brain told him that she would be a piece of cake to take down, she was running purely on anger and adrenaline.

Suddenly she flung out her arms, he flinched expecting to be hit with a curse but none came.  
"Come on then." She spat. "Do it."

"What?"  
"Do it, just try to curse me!"

"Have you lost your bleedin' marbles?"  
"Just do it! Say the words, or don't you have the balls?"  
"Oi, watch your mouth Mudblood!"  
The second the word left his lips he wished he had a way to recall it because the look on her face was one of the scariest things Scabior had ever seen, and being a Snatcher he'd seen a lot.

"I am sick of hearing that _bloody _word!" she growled venomously. Her hands had curled into tight fists and her body had sunk into an attacking stance.  
The cocky little voice in Scabior's brain shut up and was replaced with the cold, harsh voice of reason.  
_Take her down. Don't dick around. _

He sighed, taking a firmer grip on his wand as he waited for her to attack. Without warning she lurched forwards, he reacted instantly.

"_Stupefy!_"

The red jet of light illuminated her hatred filled face. Her body turned slack and she fell onto the forest floor with a muffled thud. The wind howled through the trees as he stood there, staring at her fallen body surrounded by leaves and fallen twigs.  
For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do.  
But the little voice in his head did.

_Tie her up. Take her to the Manor. _

With leaden legs he stepped forwards, his mouth was dry as he croaked out "_Incarcerous" _

He watched the thick black ropes twist their way around her body with a blank face. They reminded him of serpents strangling their prey. The only difference was she wasn't struggling, she was still motionless.

He inhaled as if to compose himself before stepping forward and pulling her roughly off the ground. He took a few more steps forward before turning on the spot and vanishing leaving the now eerily silent forest behind.

As he stalked up the drive way to the gate of the Manor, Hermione started to wake up. She whimpered once before stuttering "What happened?"

He sniggered, "Don't you remember love?"

He heard her breath catch in her throat and smirked, if he could convince her that something had happened between the two of them it would help him keep his status as an unforgiving Snatcher who took what he wanted whether it was offered or not. It would also keep the rest of his gang off his back. If they ever found out that she'd shocked him he'd be cast out and forced to leave. Only the cruellest hearts could stay.  
As they drew near to the gate he could see Bellatrix leaning on the hedge behind it.  
"Ah Scabior" she called out in a babyish voice, "You've brought me a present."  
She would have sounded cute if he couldn't see the sadistic grin on her face.

She removed the wards from the gate, allowing him to walk through. She snatched Hermione from him and pulled her close "We're going to have a little chat you and I." she hissed pointing her wand at her throat as she stalked back up to the house. Scabior trailed behind, unaffected by the sounds echoing from the house.

It was after all, all in a days work.

**A/N: That's it guys, I hoped you enjoyed it. I do apologise for the large gaps between chapters.  
Feedback is appreciated, if you want more, let me know. **


End file.
